Ever After
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: This is a semi-fluffy fanfiction of Divergent if there is no war. Yes I know this is overused but I just love these stories too much. Tris and Tobias train a new batch of initiates this year as the first year Tris is a full fledged Dauntless member. What they don't know is that other people are plotting against them, possibly even their closest friends.


**Chapter 1: Choosing Day**

**Author's Note: Wow, I only write stories with an overused topic. Yes this is another one of the no war in Divergent fanfics but I just love those. Why not write one myself? I may not be a good writer but, I write for myself and the joy of it so if you don't like the way I write, don't read it. This is rated in between K+ and T so just T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer- We all want to own the Divergent series but Veronica Roth owns the hotness of Tobias Eaton and the whole thing.**

**On with the first chapter.**

* * *

Tris's POV

It's been a year since I became a full fledged Dauntless member and got together with Tobias. Today we sit with the Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony. Tobias works in the control room as always and I work as an ambassador to the other factions. We have been chosen to train the transfers while Uriah and Christina train the Dauntless-born. Will works as a senator-like person for the Dauntless leaders. He seems to enjoy the job.

Tobias nudges me and says "Who do you think we'll have to train this year?"

"Mostly Candor and Erudite. Throw in a couple Amity and Abnegation," I reply.

"Amity? Really?" He smiles that smile that still flutters my heart, "You're estimating high, Tris."

I give him a playful punch and smile back just as Johanna Reyes starts the introduction that happens every year. Tobias wanted to come this year for fresh air and since I'm an ambassador, Max was nice enough to let us.

Johanna starts naming the people who have reached sixteen as Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Samuel Ventur." He stays in Candor. Why anyone would still want to spill their guts, I'd never know.

"Hannah Song…" Johanna rambles on with names and I start zoning out.

Tobias pokes me when she announces "Kalel Payton." She is the first to transfer into Dauntless from Amity, surprisingly.

I shoot Tobias a smug smirk and he just shrugs.

At the end of the ceremony, I have counted eleven transfers. There are five from Candor, four from Erudite, one from Abnegation, and one from Amity, Kalel Payton.

"Tobias, it's going to be an interesting year." I say to him.

"Tris, it's going to be even more amusing training with you," He replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pout as he laughs and leans down to give me a kiss.

We watch as the initiates jump onto the train and we head back on another train with the other Dauntless members.

I ask Tobias. "Should the initiates call me Tris or Six?" I had gotten over a certain fear a while ago.

"Six. Then we can be forever Ten."

"Okay, Four."

"Good, Six."

When the train gets to the Dauntless compound, we go to the net where initiates will drop down. Will prepared Eric a pretty lengthy speech so we would be able to get here.

"Are you ready, Six," Tobias asks me.

"Ready as ever, Four." Tobias gives me a quick peck, just as the first jumper comes down. Four helps her out of the net.

"What's your name, Candor?" I notice she has black and white on.

"Mada-," She sounded flustered so I cut her off.

"Choose wisely, you won't get to choose again." A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Four had said that to me when I jumped.

"Maddie," she says with much more confidence.

"Four, make the announcement." I say.

"First jumper, Maddie!"

The rest of the initiates come down, followed by the Dauntless-born.

We gather them and Four launches into an introduction.

"My name is Four and this is Six. We will train the transfers. Dauntless-born are with Christina and Uriah," he nods at the two standing next to us.

"Four and Six like the numbers? Very creative," snickers a Candor boy. I sigh, there's always one person. I feel like I'm turning into a mini instructor Four.

"What's your name, Candor?" I approach him and ask silently,

He squeaks "Vincent."

"Well Vincent, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I narrow my eyes just as Four continues.

"The first lesson you will learn from us is to keep your mouths shut."

Vincent nods meekly.

"Transfers with Six and I, we're taking you on a tour of most of the compound." Tobias directs his eyes to Chris.

"Dauntless-born with me. I assume you don't need a tour." She laughs and walks away with Uri.

Later, Tobias and I join up with our friends at dinner after we talk about the schedule and dorms to the initiates.

"How was today?" Marlene asks both Christina and I.

"Hectic for me. Too many Candor and Erudite." I say as Christina punches me jokingly and continues, "Dauntless-born were easier. No need for explanations and such.

The rest of the talk was just random. After dinner Tobias and I discussed plans for initiation. I fell asleep in his arms later on.

The next day, we prepped for knives and guns. Tobias was nervous because Eric would be her sometimes but it didn't show.

"I'll throw knives if you don't want to, Four."

"No, it's okay. Just don't know what to expect." I flash a smile and he smiles back.

Transfers start coming in at 7:55. Everyone's on time, thank God.

Initiation begins today. This will get interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: That concludes Chapter 1. Was it too rushed? Point out any mistakes and make suggestions. I appreciate it!. Thanks to those who actually read this. R/R! -Phoenix of the Aurum Writers.**


End file.
